


Miranda & Lisa: A Love Story Told Backwards

by grrriliketigers



Category: Prime - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically crack. Meryl-on-Meryl crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paramount

Lisa Metzger was laying on her back on the couch in her office. This was not a particularly unusual occurrence, oftentimes she'd partaken of it's plush comfort. What was different this time was Miranda Priestly, whose body was half-covering Lisa's as her hand worked tirelessly down her pants.

Miranda was a sweet talker, pure and simple. She was an ice queen, yes, but she could _shmoooooze_. Lisa knew this. Miranda knew this. They just didn't really talk about it. When Miranda had whispered in her ear, "oh, Lisaleh..." Lisa was _putty_ in her hands. Lisa had tried to fight it, trying to decide if her feelings for Miranda were deep enough to violate the sanctity of her marriage. And sure she had been a patient, but she wasn't when they started spending time together outside of the psychoanalyst's couch. 

How fitting that they should end up back on it now. Miranda's fingers curled and carressed inside of Lisa and Lisa moaned and writhed against her. 

Miranda breathed out shakily as she buried her face in Lisa's hair, her free hand stroking Lisa's cheek. Lisa was starting to feel embarrassed that she wasn't reaching orgasm yet but Miranda didn't seem to notice or to care. 

"You feel like fine silk," Miranda whispered. Lisa whimpered, feeling her muscles beginning to contract. 

Their relationship had been heading in this direction ever since they'd met. Lisa had fought it harder than Miranda had. And why not? Miranda wasn't married anymore, Lisa was. Miranda was very understanding... but she was also persistent. 

Lisa gripped Miranda's arm as her breath quickened, she lifted her hips up off the couch, pressing hard into Miranda's hand. Miranda continued to pump her fingers in and out of the psychoanalyst as she clung to Miranda's Valentino blouse. 

Lisa thought that it was a little bit strange that she felt guiltier that she hadn't told Rita about Miranda than she did that she hadn't told Jack about Miranda. When she finally came clean she'd have to discuss that with Rita.

Suddenly, Lisa felt like her body was exploding from the inside out. She bit down on the inside of her lip until it hurt as waves of pleasure rolled over her body. "Oy vey!" She moaned, "a klog iz mir..." 

Miranda held onto the other woman tightly as she convulsed underneath her. "I've never fucked anyone into Yiddish before," Miranda whispered when Lisa seemed coherent again. 

"Oy... Mirandaleh." Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, still grinning. "I'm all verklempt... I'm a wreck." 

"You are a bit of a wreck, but you're a beautiful wreck." Miranda leaned down and kissed her, Lisa cupped her face and kissed her back. Miranda was still holding up her hand, sticky with Lisa's come. Lisa used her head to motion to the box of tissues. 

Miranda laughed softly, taking one of the tissues and wiping off her slender fingers. 

Lisa threaded her fingers through Miranda's. "Mein Gott. What those fingers of yours can do..." Lisa looked up into Miranda's eyes. "Miranda, I haven't had sexual fulfillment like that in longer than I can remember..." 

"Lisa," Miranda watched her intently as she hovered over her. Lisa's eyes were shut and the corners of her mouth twitched up in a sated smile. Miranda laughed softly, "you look like you're in your final resting place." 

Lisa let out a soft moan, "I feel like I'm in my final resting place. I'm just happy." 

"Give it a moment," Miranda twirled a finger along Lisa's stomach, "the Jewish guilt will come back." Miranda pretended to wrench into her abdomen. 

Lisa grinned and swatted Miranda's hand away, "no, Miranda, I think I'm really just happy. I feel like God has given me permission to be happy finally." 

"That's not God, that's an orgasm. Probably the first one you've had in twenty years." 

"Anything that feels that good has to be divine intervention," Lisa was ready to fight this point, to the death if necessary. "I know that God is responsible for bringing you into my life. I have never felt God this strongly before I knew you." 

Miranda shrugged a little, "okay." 

"Okay, what?" Lisa asked. 

"Okay, you feel God. I don't know what you want me to say." Miranda frowned.

"What I want you to say? Don't you feel God's love inside of you?" Lisa was wide eyed now.

"I guess that depends. Is God's love this heartburn?" Miranda poked two fingers hard against her sternum, "ow," she laughed, rubbing the spot, feeling a little silly.

"Yeah, I hope you hurt yourself," Lisa smirked goodnaturedly, "you're making fun of me." 

"No malice intended," Miranda flipped her white forelock back, keeping it out of her face as she smiled down at Lisa. 

Lisa attempted to pushing herself into a sitting position. "Can I sit up? I feel like I'm at a disadvantage in this conversation?"

"How can you be at a disadvantage if you have God on your side?" Miranda laughed, letting Lisa sit up on the couch, pressing her own back into the pillows. 

"You're Jewish. How can you be an atheist?" Lisa stared at her.

"The two are not mutually exclusive, dear." Miranda smirked, "my first husband was raised catholic and is now a devout atheist. No, wait. He's a bad example, he's a born again." 

"You married a catholic. Your mother must have shit a brick." 

"Shit a _brick_? The woman shat an entire brownstone, almost didn't come to the wedding." Miranda sighed, "my mother was mortified I didn't marry Jewish." 

"And well she should be." Lisa nodded, somewhat playfully, "if one of my kids pulled that shit..."

Miranda grinned, "you'd love them all the same." 

"Maybe so." Lisa pursed her lips, "but God help me, the full weight of Jewish guilt upon their heads if they bring home a Catholic." 

The women were silent for a moment, "would your mother be any happier about me?" Lisa couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, _marginally_." Miranda and Lisa indulged in laughter, leaning close and resting their foreheads against one another. Miranda stroked Lisa's face and Lisa closed her eyes, smiling whistfully. "Is my atheism a deal breaker?" 

Lisa sighed, but smiled, "a month ago, yes. But now... now, my heart's too far gone to care." 

Miranda laid a hand over Lisa's heart. "Is there room in there for my love with all that God's love in there?" 

"Oh shut-up." Lisa kissed her, "you're meshugene. _I'm_ meshugene for putting up with you." 

Miranda covered her mouth with her own, holding her close.


	2. Sacrilege

_Three days earlier..._

Miranda and Lisa stepped into the market. Miranda hadn't been to a plein air market since her mother took her when she was a child. She felt both out of place and a sense of coming home. 

Lisa's fingers tickled Miranda's palm. Miranda blushed and bit back a smile before taking Lisa's hand. Lisa gave it a squeeze, "thanks for coming with me." 

"You're thanking me for coming with you? I basically had to threaten you to let me come along." Miranda smirked. 

"Eh, whatever. No matter what my original feelings were I'm glad you're here _now_ , so shut-up." Lisa pouted and Miranda laughed. 

Miranda let Lisa lead through the aisles of fresh food, Miranda had a personal shopper -- any one of her bereaved assistants -- and didn't plan to do any shopping for herself. 

"Oh shit." Lisa looked across the market, seeing her own therapist, Rita, perusing the leafy vegetables. Memories of "stealthily" hiding from Dave and Rafi in the furniture store sprang to mind. 

"What?" Miranda looked up from a pamphlet on how to get children to eat vegetables. "Are you okay?"

"It's my therapist! I didn't tell her about you," Lisa ducked behind a display of peaches. "Hide!" 

"You didn't tell your therapist _anything_ about me?" Miranda demanded, "we've been seeing each other for a month. You see your therapist twice a week, that's eight chances you had to mention me, eight hours of your talking about everything else under the sun and not one mention of me? At all?" 

"Miranda! _Please_." 

Miranda scoffed, "she has no context for me, there's no reason for me to hide." Miranda thought for a moment and continued with renewed vigor, "there's no reason for _you_ to hide either! We aren't doing anything wrong." 

" _Yet_." Lisa rolled her eyes.

Miranda grinned, "yet?"

Lisa blushed a full body blush, "don't read too much into that." 

"Lisaleh, how could I not?" Miranda couldn't stop herself from grinning. "What's her name?"

"Whose?" Lisa asked, distractedly. 

"The therapist." 

"Her name's Rita." Lisa said peering over the mountain of fuzzy fruit. Rita was still in sight picking out a head of lettuce.

Miranda took a deep breath in order to muster up the wind power to project her voice all the way to leafy vegetables. Lisa looked up at her with mild concern. "Ri-" Miranda got halfway through the two syllable name before Lisa shoved a peach into her mouth. 

Miranda took a bite out of the soft fruit, trying not to choke on it as she laughed. Lisa watched her scandalized. The peach vendor looked offended. Lisa pulled a dollar out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Keep the change."

Miranda laughed harder. 

"Have mercy on an old woman, Miranda, _shut-up_." Lisa pleaded as she ducked behind the peaches again. This time Miranda ducked with her, careful to avoid any contact between the ground and anything but the bottoms of her shoes. 

Miranda took another bite of the peach. "It's delicious." 

Lisa smirked at her, smiling despite herself, "if you're trying to be sexy, try not to take huge bites of it. _Eating_ out is _not_ literal." 

"Oh, I know." Miranda assured her. 

Lisa blushed again and couldn't believe she'd been the instigator of that whole conversation. _Mein Gott_ , she thought, _that woman makes it difficult to resist temptation. Squatting behind a display of peaches, carefully perched to protect her Louboutins and Bill Blass pants from the dirty market ground. For me. She's out of her comfort zone **for me.**_

Lisa was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even hear Rita approaching the fruits. "I'll take four peaches, Omar." 

"Absolutely, Rita," the peach vendor answered, grabbing four peaches and putting them in a bag, Lisa ducked down lower. "When are you going to bring me more of your peach curry. You've got me hooked."

Rita laughed, the bag rustled as she held it up, "you'll have to wait at least as long as it takes me to make it." 

Miranda took in a breath to speak and Lisa immediately covered her mouth, cupping the back of her head for good measure to avoid Miranda backing away from the hand. She felt Miranda's lips curl into a smile against her sensitive palm. Lisa felt like she was melting into Miranda, despite all her best efforts, she was drowning in Miranda. 

Miranda was offering the life raft willingly, but still Lisa was drowning. She was still at a loss about whether or not she just wanted to drown or whether she'd allow Miranda to pull her from the water. 

Finally Rita was out of sight and Lisa released Miranda. Miranda stood up, brushing herself off. "You're ridiculous," she accused with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. She took the last bite of her peach and handed the pit to a confused peach vendor. 

Lisa's hand was over her heart, trying to quell her frazzled Jewish nerves. "You can be really insensitive." Lisa said without any bite. 

Miranda shrugged, "no one has ever accused me of being sensitive." Miranda shook her head, "Lisa, she's your therapist, if there's anyone you could tell about an extra-marital affair it should be your therapist."

"It's not an extra-marital affair _yet_." Lisa corrected.

"There's that _yet_ again. If you consider it inevitable why can't you just accept that you are _having_ an extra-marital affair?"

"Because then that makes you real." Lisa sighed.

"And up until this point I've been a figment of your imagination? I'll have to tell my children. They'll be devastated that we don't really exist." 

"You're incorrigible." Lisa laughed, "'I'm opening up to you and you're teasing me."

"I'm not your therapist, I'm your lover. I'm allowed to tease you." Miranda quipped.

This time, Lisa didn't take exception to her word usage. Even if they weren't sleeping together, she did know that they were lovers. They were silent for a while as they resumed their hand holding and Lisa picked out her meat and her produce. 

Lisa walked closer to the fish. Lisa had learned to look straight at the carp and not to even bother with the more expensive -- delicious -- fish. However, having Miranda with her was enough of a variation in her routine to throw her off her game and her eyes landed on the scallops. Then the haddock. Then the salmon. Then the cod. Then the perch, the tuna and the swordfish. She bit her lip, feeling like she was going to pass out from the indecision. 

Lisa bit her lip and then reached for the carp. Miranda yanked on her, pulling her hand away from her safety fish. "What?"

"Carp is disgusting." 

"It's a staple." Lisa argued, trying to reach for it again, and again Miranda yanked her back. "Oh _please_." She rolled her eyes. "You weigh 100 pounds soaking wet, you think you're stronger than me?" 

"That swordfish steak looks spectacular." Miranda ignored the insinuation about her strength. 

"It's expensive." Lisa frowned. 

"Oh, it's what? Fifteen dollars a pound?" Miranda smirked, "I've personally paid you four hundred dollars, I _know_ you can afford it." 

"Did your mother ever serve swordfish?" Lisa gave Miranda her very best mom look.

Miranda scoffed, "no. She served carp." Miranda crossed her arms across her chest, "but that only serves my point. Lisa, this is your chance to not become your mother. You are in no danger of dipping below the poverty line by buying food that you actually like." 

Lisa stood conflicted. After a long internal deliberation she looked up at Miranda, and hesitantly asked, "what if I said I like carp?" 

"I'd call you a liar and track down your therapist and tell her to add compulsive liar to your list of, what do you call them? Your nuances?" 

"As a therapist, I don't want to get caught up in labeling myself with undiagnosed conditions." 

"As a therapist, why can't can't you diagnose yourself?" 

"I am the least unbiased person when it comes to my own mental health." 

"Wait. You're trying to distract me. Buy the swordfish." Miranda snapped, extending her arm to point at the fish. Lisa opened her mouth to protest and Miranda cut her off sharply, "that's all." 

"You have control issues." Lisa grumbled as she paid for the swordfish. 

Miranda just grinned, taking one of Lisa's bags so she could hold her hand. On the walk back to Lisa's apartment building she spotted her favorite bakery and realized she needed a loaf of bread and bagels. Standing next to her dutifully, Miranda watched Lisa point out the bread she wanted and the bagels she wanted. 

"Could you toast one of the bagels for me?" Lisa asked as she paid for the baked goods.

The man behind the counter nodded and put the bagel into a conveyer toaster. Miranda shook her head, "Lisa, you don't have a free hand for a bagel." 

Lisa looked over at her, "oh ye of little faith." She said as she pushed the bags up her arm until they rest in the crook of her elbow. "There is always a hand for a bagel."

"Sure if you want to play into _every_ Jewish stereotype possible." Miranda teased, but Lisa was preoccupied with accepting her buttered bagel. 

Lisa pushed open the door using her butt and they stepped back out into the sunshine. "A beautiful woman in one hand and a bagel in the other. I don't think it could possibly get any better." 

Miranda shrugged, "you could say that you'd give in to temptation and let me pleasure you when we got back to your apartment. In my book, that would make it a lot better." 

Lisa rolled her eyes good naturedly, "you have a one track mind, Miraleh," she blushed despite herself, "here, try a bite of this bagel, it's heaven."

Miranda stopped dead in her tracks, causing Lisa to falter. "I look like I eat bagels to you?" 

"What kind of a Jew _are_ you?" Lisa demanded rhetorically, "a Jew who doesn't eat bagels. That is sacrilege unto itself."

"A bagel is equal to five slices of bread." Miranda went on, "bread is almost pure carbohydrates." 

"People need carbohydrates," Lisa rolled her eyes, "they're sugars and your body uses them to fuel your internal processes."

"I choose to get my carbohydrates from fruits and vegetables." Miranda said hautily.

"Bagels can be a good source of fibre." Lisa said, mouth full of bagel as she finished it off. 

"That's very attractive, by the way." Miranda bumped Lisa with her hip, "you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth? _No..._." Miranda teased. 

Lisa stopped and this time Miranda was caught by the arm and yanked back. Miranda laughed despite herself. Lisa cupped Miranda's cheek and kissed her softly.


	3. Blasphemy

_A week earlier_

Lisa was sitting in her office on a Saturday morning, she had been preparing her taxes but having finished those was enjoying her third cup of coffee while she read the newspaper. 

The phone rang, she picked it up, "Lisa Metzger." 

"I'm going car shopping." The voice on the other end announced, "I want someone to go with me."

"And what? You want me to call someone to escort you?" Lisa smirked. 

"I want you to come with me." 

Lisa smiled, "you could've said that right off the bat instead of being really rude about it." 

" _That_ is not my style. Take me or leave me, Metzger." 

Lisa looked at the clock on the wall, "so when are you going car shopping?"

"In about an hour, after my ex picks up the twins. I can come pick you up." 

Lisa nodded to herself, "sounds good, I'll see-" the line went dead. "Miranda? ...hello? Oy vey, no wonder you don't have any friends, bubbula." Lisa set the phone back on the cradle. 

Lisa finished her crossword and nipped over to her apartment, washed her coffee mug and kissed her husband on the forehead, "I'm going out." 

"Have fun." Jack scarcely looked up from his newspaper. 

Lisa contemplated changing but after enough time had gone by she realized it wouldn't have enough time to plan her outfit anyway she headed downstairs to wait on the curb. She checked her watch as the silver car pulled up to the curb. 

Miranda was fifteen minutes early. Lisa smiled. 

Roy got out of driver's side and crossed over to open the door for Lisa. "Thank you." Lisa smiled and got in. Miranda smiled at her from the other side of the backseat. Lisa put her seatbelt on, "you know how to make an entrance." 

Miranda laughed softly, "I would have picked you up myself if I had a car. Since I don't..." 

"What made you decide to get a car?"

"Is that a real question or is that a therapist question?" 

Lisa smiled, "it's a real question." 

Miranda sighed a little, "my ex-husband gave me a car for Christmas when we were first married. I let him have the car when we were going through our divorce so I could keep the art." 

"I'd say you made the right decision." Lisa approved. 

"Me too. A car is much more easily replaced than good art. Don't misunderstand, a silver __ Lexus, in and of itself, _is_ a work of art."

Lisa shrugged, "I wouldn't know." 

"Blasphemer." Miranda was stunned.

"Up until a couple of years ago I had a Toyota Avalon." 

Miranda just shook her head, "all the more reason to bring you car shopping with me. A car should be more than your transportation, it should be as much an extension of you as your clothes. Think of it as an accessory."

"So, does your cute little silver Lexus match your hair or your Prada bag?" Lisa teased. 

Miranda cast Lisa a playful glare. "Both. Thank you for noticing." 

Lisa laughed deep in her throat. Miranda smirked. "I have to say, though..." Lisa started, mentally trying to decide if she should keep going or not. "Well, your hair. Completely white. Did it start going white and you're just not one to go in half cocked? I mean, I'm a couple of years older than you and I'm barely going grey." 

Miranda took in a deep breath. "In my family we all go grey really young, bad hair pigmentation. I was halfway to this, naturally, in my early thirties. I dyed it blonde for years until it just felt really... trite. So, I stripped the dye and _all_ the natural color was gone." 

"You're kidding." Lisa was stunned. 

"My colorist and I both had that look on our faces when we saw it. We just stared at my reflection in the mirror for a few long minutes..." Miranda paused for affect. "Finally, he looked at me and asked me if I wanted my usual shade of blonde or if I wanted to try something new. I said, I want to try something new: I want try this. It turned out to be a really good idea, I turned a lot of heads and because of the increase in my media attention I gained a lot of ground with the chairman of the board at Elias Clark."

"I have a hard time picturing you with any other hair color." Lisa admitted. "But were you born blonde?"

"Well," Miranda sighed, "mousy brown..." They both laughed amicably. Miranda smiled genuinely for the first time in recent history. "Lisa, this is fun already."

"It is." Lisa smiled, "why do you think it is you don't have many friends?"

"Because I'm not very nice and I'm a bad listener." Miranda started, using her fingers to count off the reasons, "I'm not very good at making time for anything other than work or my children, I don't _do_ anything other than work so I don't have much to offer to a friend in terms of conversation."

"I doubt that, Miranda." Lisa scrutinized her for a moment. "Those are all excuses, those aren't reasons." 

"You yourself said I needed a friend and not an analyst so stop analyzing me." Miranda whispered teasingly, leaning toward her. 

Lisa's breath caught in her throat, watching Miranda's face hover in front of her own. Something stirred in her chest and the way Miranda's eyes softened and, for the first time since she'd known her, something in her face softened. 

"Ms. Priestly," Roy said, looking back at them in the rearview mirror, "we're here at the Porsche dealership." 

Miranda cleared her throat and pulled her attention away from Lisa, effectively snapping her out of her pseudo-trance. Miranda exited the car first, Lisa lingering for a moment in uncertainty, the moment that they'd just had almost tangible, still vivid in her mind. 

_What in the hell was that?_ She thought as she stepped out of the car, barely registering as Roy smiled cordially at her, closing the door behind her. 

Miranda was already engrossed in reading about the specs of the car she'd spotted first. Lisa moved to her side. They were silent for a while. Then a salesman approached. Not a salesman, a sales _woman_ , who looked simultaneously awed and professional as she watched Miranda. 

"Hi, I'm Gina and I would love to answer any questions you may have about the car or get the keys for a test drive. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you." She announced, Miranda looked up, unimpressed. 

"Get me a coffee?" 

"Of course!" The woman beamed, "how do you take it?" 

"Black. And _hot_." Miranda said pointedly. Gina ran off in search of Miranda's coffee. 

Miranda turned to go back to reading about the car when she caught sight of Lisa's look of incredulity. "What?" She asked innocently. 

"Asking the saleswoman to get you a cup of coffee..." Lisa muttered, shaking her head. 

"She said _anything_." Miranda shrugged. 

"This is a car dealership, not a Starbucks, Miranda." Lisa put her hands on her hips.

"Don't take that tone with me," Miranda warned, the sparks beginning to fly, "I'm a mother too, don't forget that, I know the tricks. This is a _luxury car_ dealership, they're different from other dealerships."

"How so?"

"People who shop here are big fish and we're influential and if we have a bad experience here it's over. Done right, these dealerships are more like day spas." 

Lisa scoffed, "that's ridiculous." She started to laugh, finding it hard to take the concept seriously, "is there no place people like you go where someone isn't stroking your ego?" 

Miranda pursed her lips, "well, the analyst's office, for one." 

Lisa smirked. "Sweetheart, trust me, that ego of yours could do with a little bit of hurting."

Gina came back up to the women and handed Miranda her coffee. She turned to Lisa, "is there anything I can get for you?" 

"Don't worry about her." Miranda said, sipping her coffee, "she only makes $100,000 a year." 

Lisa stuck her tongue out at Miranda from behind Gina. Gina faltered for a moment, "well, Ms. Priestly, is there something in particular that you're looking for today?"

Miranda sipped her coffee and looked at the specs sheet again with a shrug, "this is the first lot I'm visiting today. So..." Miranda trailed off as her eyes fell on a car on the other end of the lot. She started walking toward it. 

Gina trotted after her, Lisa followed leisurely.

Miranda stopped in front of a car and stood there for a moment taking it in. Gina smiled, "this car-"

"Is a 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet. I know." Miranda grinned, reaching out tentatively to touch the hood, "this is a beautiful car." 

"I can get the keys and you can take it for a test drive." Gina offered, holding her clipboard to her chest. 

"No need." Miranda shook her head, "this is my car. I'm going to buy it." 

Gina was so happy she looked like she might rocket off into outer space. "I'll go draw up all the paper work and we can have you on the road in under an hour."

"Miranda, _that_ is impulsive." Lisa blanched, "I can't... you don't even know how much it costs." 

"It's not impulsive, it's _decisive_ , there's a world of difference." Miranda smirked, "and I do know how much it costs, it's between eighty and a hundred thousand." 

Lisa choked on her breath, "oy gevalt, Miranda! You do not need to spend that much money on a car! You have other things you should think about!" 

"Like what?" Mirand put a hand on her hip, daring Lisa. 

"Your rent?"

"I own it upfront. All I pay is property taxes."

"Food?"

"A mere pittance. Food only costs about two hundred dollars a week." Miranda smirked, "next thing you think I should spend my money on instead of my dream car?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "What about your kids' college educations?"

"Oh, please, is that the best you've got? The girls have had money in high interest CDs since the moment they were conceived. By the time they get to that point they'll have enough to go to medical school if they so choose."

Lisa sighed, "fine. Spend the equivalent of a year's worth of my income in the blink of an eye on a car." 

Miranda smiled a little, "Lisa, I understand your feelings," she said, genuinely trying not to push Lisa away, "it's just that I have a lot of money. I make enough to keep myself and my daughters living very comfortably and I don't spend more than I have. What's the point in working and saving your money if you don't buy the things you want?" 

"Saving it for a rainy day?" Lisa was feeling at a loss.

"What am I saving it for? My funeral?" Miranda laughed and Lisa cracked a smile. "But that having been said, my mother feels the same way you do." 

"It is a cute car." Lisa nudged Miranda. "So you seem to know a lot about cars."

"When my brother and I were kids our grandparents would give us the same presents every year: they'd give me something baking related and they'd give him model cars to put together." Miranda began, "James didn't have any interest in building model cars and I didn't want to bake. So we'd always switch."

"That's sweet that you two worked out a system." 

"My brother and I were very close growing up," Miranda nodded, "we're twins and we were pretty sensitive to each other's needs and feelings. He's a chef in Cannes now, we see each other once a year, if we're lucky."

"It's too bad you don't see each other more often. I never had any siblings and I feel like I missed out on something." Lisa paused in thought, "it's like I was left out of the club. Being a twin must be like a super sibling." 

"Even though I love my brother dearly, we often felt upstaged by each other, we hated having to share our birthdays and graduations, et al." 

"I had two children because I didn't want them to be lonely growing up. They only became close after my son went off to college. I guess it didn't work out the way I'd planned." Lisa laughed. 

"My husband wanted a couple of kids but I told him that I would only put up with pregnancy _once_. Though, in my family I had incredible odds of having twins. So it worked out very well." 

"I loved being pregnant." Lisa smiled. 

Miranda snorted, "I suppose you like being barefoot and stuck in the kitchen."

"Hey." Lisa laughed, "once you stop perpetuating unrealistic ideals of what women should be then you can criticize the fact that I liked being pregnant." 

Miranda finished off her coffee and shrugged, having no real rebuttal. 

"Besides," Lisa grinned, "it's not like women could just stop having children. That would be it for the human race." 

Gina came back with another cup of coffee and the papers for Miranda to sign. Miranda made quick work of the formalities while she downed the coffee. She extended a hand, wiggling the fingers, "keys."

Gina set the keys into Miranda's hand. Miranda's fingers closed slowly around the cold metal, biting her lip and grinning at the sensation, almost able to feel the wind in her hair already. 

Miranda turned to Lisa, "roadtrip?" 

Lisa smiled hesitantly, "why do I get the feeling that befriending you was like embarking on the craziest adventure of my life?" 

Miranda felt something warm her from the inside out. Modesty never having been one of Miranda's more obvious personality traits, Miranda didn't recognize or understand the reaction she was having to Lisa's words and smile. 

"What do you say?" Miranda asked, this time softly and sweetly, "I'll even let you drive. Do you know how to drive a stick?" 

Lisa put her hands in the air, "no way am I driving. I haven't driven in years and even when I did I wasn't ever very good at it." 

Miranda snickered, pulling out her cell phone and texting Roy to go home before climbing into the front seat. Miranda sunk into the leather seat for a moment and then ran her hands over the wheel and the dash, palming the stick shift and then looking over at Lisa with an expression of euphoria. 

"Calm down. I think that new car smell is messing with your head." Lisa buckled her seat belt, "it's a shopping high not an orgasm." 

Miranda exhaled slowly as she pressed down on the clutch pushed the key into the ignition and turning it. "If this isn't an orgasm, I've been doing it wrong." 

Lisa blushed as red as a tomato, a fact to which Miranda was oblivious as she shifted gears and pulled out into traffic. Lisa watched the road ahead of them, trying to look anywhere but at Miranda and trying to think of _anything_ other than Miranda having an orgasm. She shifted in her seat. 

"I hate traffic too." Miranda grumbled, misinterpreting Lisa's discomfort. "As soon as we get out of the city we'll have a much smoother ride." 

Luckily, and unluckily, Miranda's anti-traffic maneuvers quickly drew Lisa's attentions from the gutter to the road. Lisa squealed pitifully as Miranda sped up through a yellow, almost getting sideswiped by a Honda trying to take a right on red. 

The traffic was starting to thin as they progressed, at the very least it was moving faster. Miranda approached a tunnel and quickly glancing over her shoulder to check the whereabouts of any cars in the left lane. She put her blinker on and started to get over. 

Lisa reached out, grabbing Miranda's thigh, "Miranda! That's a solid line, you're not supposed to cross it!" 

Startled, Miranda jerked the wheel back, barely avoiding the back bumper of the car that was merging in front of her, eliciting a long, loud horn honking. "God, Lisa... _much_ safer to scream and grab my leg." Miranda laid a hand over her heart, "you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Miranda, if I don't survive this roadtrip-" Lisa started, but Miranda interrupted her.

"Oh shut up." She put on her turn signal and merged left, preparing to take the upcoming left exit, "I'm a good driver." 

"Yeah..." Lisa frowned with concern, watching the road. 

Miranda moved her foot to the brake to slow down for the ramp and then accelerated again to merge onto the expressway. This movement made Lisa and Miranda aware that Lisa's hand was still clutching Miranda's thigh.

They both blushed and avoided looking at each other. "Sorry." Lisa mumbled, chastising herself for the jolt of arousal that shot from between her legs. 

Miranda shrugged, "whatever." She shifted in her seat, trying to block out all thoughts about Lisa's fingers. Miranda reached over for the radio and instantly an announcer informed all listeners about the goings on of the Yankees-Red Sox game being played at Yankee stadium. Baseball, the irony was delicious. 

"I'm not a big sports fan." Lisa grimmaced at the radio. 

"Me neither." Miranda gripped the steering wheel harder, "you can change the station. Anything but pop, I get enough of that from the girls." 

Lisa started to scan through the stations. The first song that she found came through the speakers _tequila makes her clothes fall off..._ Lisa laughed, but changed the station, she was never a huge fan of country music. _I know who I want to take me home..._ Lisa recognized it from David's music collection and she'd definitely heard it more than she needed to for a lifetime. _Loosen up my buttons, babe, a-ha..._ And that was straight out of her daughter's music collection. Another station switch yielded _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..._

Miranda smiled, "I love this song." Lisa sat back and watched Miranda absorb the song starting to sing along softly, " _Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing._ "

Miranda glanced over at Lisa and their eyes locked. Miranda tore her gaze away. "Sorry," she said sheepishly and was quiet for a while before she -- consciously or unconsciously -- started to softly sing along again, "I don't want to miss one smile and I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you, right here with you, just like this..."

"I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine..." Lisa joined in, speaking the words more than singing them. A slow smile spread over Miranda's features. She didn't have to look at Lisa because they were already on the same wavelength. 

Miranda cleared her throat, feeling more than a little like an overdramatic, lovesick teenager. Lisa folded her hands in her lap and looked out the window. The song ended and the dj started to give a few trivia facts about Aerosmith, then a commercial informed them that it was an '80s, 90s and Today' station just before, _ra ra ah ah ah, roma ro ma ma, ga ga ooh la la_ permeated the air between them.

"No!" Miranda yelped, hand whipping out to turn the radio off. Lisa laughed as she watched Miranda trying to catch her breath. "Caroline's favorite song." Miranda said simply.

"Ah yes." Lisa nodded knowingly. 

"Oh god," Miranda whined, "it's going to be stuck in my head for a week. Curse Lady Gaga... for her music _and_ her fashion sense." 

"We can stop it from implanting itself in there, we just need to get you singing another song quickly," Lisa insisted, thinking for a moment and starting to sing, "I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right believing for so long, what am I without you?" 

"Air Supply?" Miranda quirked an eyebrow. 

"Beggars can't be choosers." Lisa teased, "now sing, Priestly!" 

"I hear the clock the ticking of the clock, I'm lying here the room's pitch dark. I'm wondering where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone..."

Lisa hooted, "you can _not_ give me a hard time about Air Supply and sing _Heart_." 

"Okay, okay." Miranda paused to think, "how about this: your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation, she never cared for me, you think she ever said a prayer for me. We might be laughing a bit too loud, but that never hurt no one, you know only the good die young." 

"I don't think those lines are consecutive..." 

Miranda shrugged with a grin, "I have to get Gaga out of my head, I'm working against the clock here. Sing another one." 

"Like a virgin!" Lisa sang out, letting her reservations about singing so loudly melt away, "touched for the very first time, like a vir-ir-ir-irgin, feel your beat next to mine." 

"Madonna was the eighties' answer to Gaga, I don't think that's any better." Miranda furrowed her brow, trying to think of another, more approriate song, finally coming up with, "where it began, I can't begin to know when, but then I know it's growing strong." 

Lisa smiled warmly, picking up and singing with Miranda, "was in the spring and spring became summer. Who'd have believed you'd come along." 

Miranda reached out a hand towards Lisa, "hands, touching hands," Lisa bit her lip on a smile as she threaded her fingers through Miranda's, "reaching out, touching me, touching you. Oh sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good... I've been inclined to believe it never would..."

The singing trailed off and they were silently holding hands as they drove. Impulsively, Lisa leaned over and kissed Miranda's knuckles. 

Miranda let out a soft sigh of contentment and they slowly separated. The air around them felt electrified and they both willed their hearts to stop racing. Miranda bit her lip and turned off of the expressway onto a smaller road flanked by blooming trees and a tranquil body of water. Miranda put down the top, it slowly folded up behind them and the wind started to whip around them.

Miranda looked over at Lisa, her eyes glinting with mischief. Lisa opened her mouth to question but didn't have a chance to before Miranda shifted gears, peeling out a little, speeding down the long, straight stretch of road. 

Lisa let out a startled exclamation but ended with a laugh. "You're crazy!" She shouted to Miranda while she clutched at the dashboard. 

"I'm free, Metzger. It's a good feeling," Miranda let go of the steering wheel, using her knees to keep it steady. She put her hands in the air. "You should try it!" 

"You're going to get me killed!" Lisa put a hand over her eyes. 

Miranda slipped her eyes shut, savouring the feeling of wind in her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled at the road ahead of her, barely resisting the urge to pick up where they left off with their sing along and throw in something terribly cliche like Born Free, Free Falling or Life is a Highway. 

Miranda loved speed; Lisa did not seem to share Miranda's love of speed. Miranda figured she would enjoy the feeling for a little while longer before decreasing speed and help make her guest more comfortable. As Miranda was nearing her self-imposed slow down point the car lurched. 

Lisa turned to look at Miranda, worry painting her features. Deep forehead creases, created over years of inflicting Jewish guilt on her children, belying her nerves. 

Miranda pushed down on the clutch, shifting the gears down as fast as she could until the car slowed and stopped. 

Lisa frowned, "did the car stall out?"

"No..." Miranda shook her head, catching her breath and running her fingers through her hair, she said again, "no." 

Miranda pulled the keys out and pocketed them. "Something much more embarrassing."

Lisa raised her eyebrows, "oh?" 

"I ran out of gas." Miranda admitted sheepishly. 

Lisa chuckled once, then twice, then started to laugh a little. "No biggie. You have triple A, don't you?" 

"Of course." Miranda dug her phone out, trying not to take offense at Lisa's laughter. "I have triple A... which would be worlds more useful if I had a signal..." 

Lisa chuckled again. 

"Stop laughing." Miranda narrowed her eyes. 

"I can't, Mirandaleh, it's Schadenfreude." Lisa grinned devillishly. 

"It's _what_?" 

"It's German." 

"No kidding," Miranda smirked. 

Lisa continued, "it means happiness at the misfortune of others." 

Miranda shooked her head with a snort, "I can't believe there's a _word_ for that... Happiness at the misfortune of others... that _is_ German." Miranda sighed. 

Lisa put a hand on Miranda's back, rubbing comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. What do we do now?" 

Miranda paused in thought for a moment. "I guess we get out and start walking until we get a signal." Miranda opened her door and looked at the ground before setting her Jimmy Choos down and getting out of the car. 

Lisa got out and stretched, more happy to be on solid ground than she wanted to admit. "At least it's a nice day and there's good scenery." 

"Yeah." Miranda put her hand on the hood of the car. "I just... hate leaving her in the middle of the road, defenseless." She looked back over her shoulder as they started walking away.

"You did _not_ just call it her." Lisa laughed, shaking her head, "why do people call cars 'her' anyway? Why not him?" 

"Because they're sleek and beautiful and you _slide_ into a car." 

Lisa blushed, "good grief, Miraleh!" 

Miranda shrugged, "but honestly, it's mostly because men are the people who are obsessed with cars and boats and such and men don't want to admit to loving and doting on a 'him.' Homophobia runs deep." 

"It does." Lisa nodded. "I've counseled so many people who had a hard time with accepting themselves, accepting friends and family who came out to them. For a lot of people it's a long road, a lot of people don't ever get to that point." 

Miranda was thoughtful for a moment. 

Lisa looked over, "you're quiet. Sore subject?" 

Miranda shook her head, "no. Not particularly." Miranda shrugged, "I never had an acceptance problem. I knew from the getgo that I could love a woman the way I could love a man. Even when I was very young before I had a name for it, I knew that my capacity for love was... bigger or... unrestricted." 

"That's beautiful, Miranda." Lisa smiled. "So, you're bisexual." 

Miranda chuckled, "I prefer polysexual." 

"Poly, from the Greek meaning many." Lisa nodded, "you are very specific, aren't you? I think that's really beautiful, maybe even poetic." 

"Calm down, it wasn't that insightful." Miranda rolled her eyes with no malicious intent. 

"I think I've always felt that way but wasn't able to verbalize it."

"Oh," Miranda was surprised, "have you been with a woman?" 

"No..." Lisa blushed, "I wanted to but I've always been... shy, I guess, because I wasn't ever sure enough of myself to initiate flirting. And I definitely wanted to date a Jewish girl, but all the girls I knew were also pretty scared of their mothers. And now the opportunity has pretty much passed." 

"Who says?" 

"The marriage license issued by the state of New York." 

"Hm," Miranda considered this and said, flatly, "that's funny, because I've had two of those and I don't remember the fine print mentioning anything about not being able to have lesbian relationships." 

Lisa bumped Miranda with her shoulder, "you know what I mean."

"I do." Miranda smiled. Her phone beeped, "oh!" she exclaimed, stopping short and quickly locating the number for triple A. "This is Miranda Priestly and my car ran out of gas. I need you to send someone." She listened, "NY-6." She shook her head, "no, I can't tell you exactly where. I've been driving around just enjoying the scenery. I don't know which town I'm in." She sighed, "alright."

She flipped the phone shut and turned back towards the car, Lisa turning with her. "What did they say?"

"To go back and wait with the car and they'll find us." Miranda flipped open and shut her phone a couple times, working off her nervous, annoyed energy. "They don't have an estimate since I don't know where we are. I promised you an adventure, didn't I?" 

"So, you've been with a woman?" 

Miranda laughed, "you have a one track mind." Miranda laughed again, "yes, I've been with a woman."

"What was it like?"

Miranda shrugged, "I don't know, what would you say if I asked you what it was like being with a man?" 

Lisa considered this for a moment, "lonely." 

Miranda nodded, "I'll have to give you that one. That's been my experience too." 

"I don't want to misrepresent Jack to you," Lisa said, "he and I are pretty good friends but it's so comfortable. I know he loves me but he doesn't... we don't... love each other _actively_ anymlore." 

"You mean you don't have sex anymore?" Miranda asked and Lisa's answering blush and subsequent aversion of her eyes confirmed Miranda's suspicions. "I compared my car to a vagina and you can't say that you and your husband don't have sex anymore? What kind of a psychoanalyst are you?" 

"A very repressed, neurotic one." Lisa admitted. 

"I've noticed. You deserve to get all your needs met, Lisa. There are always other options. Your life is far from over and you have plenty of time to take what you want, don't take a passive role in your own life, take what you want." 

Lisa grabbed Miranda's hand, turning her towards her. Miranda was momentarily startled, searching Lisa's eyes, worried she'd struck a nerve and made her mad. Lisa's hands slipped into Miranda's soft white hair and her lips descended on Miranda's. Miranda's hands found Lisa's hips, pulling them against her own as she deepened the kiss.

Miranda moaned, moving her hips against Lisa's, their mouths hungrily exploring each other, their breathing beginning to get heavy. Lisa's fingernails raked over Miranda's scalp, the white haired woman groaned in appreciation. Miranda pushed a leg through Lisa's and pulled her against her upper thigh, Lisa moaned throatily. 

Lisa jumped back with a whimper. Miranda cleared her throat, hoping to compose herself, she smoothed out her trousers. Lisa rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

"Well," Miranda smoothed down her hair, "I can't say I didn't enjoy that..."

"Oh mein Gott," Lisa started to pace and hyperventilate. 

Miranda crossed her arms across her chest and watched Lisa overreact with a look of sheer unamusement. 

Lisa stopped and looked up at Miranda, locking eyes with her, "have you ever... just had this feeling that your life is never going to be the same? That you just set certain events into motion? It's..." she clutched her stomach, "it's this sinking feeling in your stomach."

"Lisa, calm down." Miranda sighed. 

"And a fluttering feeling here," Lisa stepped up to Miranda and laid a hand over her heart. Miranda smiled, covering Lisa's hand with her own. 

She nodded, "I feel it too." She whispered, leaning in to kiss Lisa.

Lisa pulled back, "wait." 

"Wait for what?" Miranda hoped that she didn't sound as desperate as she felt. 

"I don't know... just wait..." Lisa rubbed her face and looked at her hands. She grimaced at her wedding ring and started trying to pull it off. 

Miranda was waiting for her to stop freaking out. 

Lisa pulled harder on the ring. 

"You're going to dislocate your finger..." Miranda warned. "One of my assistants put on a Roberto Coin Fantasia ring and she dislocated her finger trying to pull it off." 

"I don't know who that is." Lisa frowned.

"Blasphemer!" Miranda cried sarcastically. "That ring was more expensive to replace than it would have been to mend her broken finger. I'm going to bet that yours _isn't_."

Lisa couldn't help the curiosity, "how much did the ring cost?"

Miranda laughed, "fifty three hundred." 

Lisa sunk to the road, "I have to sit down." 

Miranda crouched down next to Lisa, careful to keep her couture pristine and off the ground, she took Lisa's hand. "My advice to you is this: one, lick it to lubricate it and calm down because being tense is going to make it worse or two, _leave it on_." 

"This ring hasn't been off my finger in almost thirty years." Lisa pouted, "I was much thinner when I first put it on. I've gained, like, forty pounds."

"Lisa, you're being silly." 

"Okay, more like fifty." 

"Lisa." Miranda snapped, her hand coming up and covering Lisa's. "We're going to have a few quiet moments, okay? I'm going to let you go and we're going to take a few calming breaths." 

Miranda slowly pulled her hand away from Lisa's mouth. Lisa, as promised, took in a few deep breaths, silently. Miranda stroked the back of Lisa's neck soothingly. "Leave the ring on, stop torturing yourself." 

Lisa closed her eyes, leaning into Miranda's touch. "I think there's only one way that the torture will stop."

"You're being overly dramatic." Miranda stroked Lisa's cheek, "you've only known me for two weeks."

"It's long enough." Lisa whispered, "you're a part of me already. I don't know if there's anything that I can do about it. I don't know if there's an answer." 

"Of course there's an answer," Miranda covered Lisa's mouth with her own, "there's always an answer." 

Weakly, Lisa kissed her back, "you're the answer, are you?" 

"Only you can answer that."


End file.
